Not So Sweet 16
by RIDAxoxo
Summary: Renesmee is turning 16. The whole vampire gang is trying to make this a day she wont forget. R&J read and review!
1. Birthday Cake

"Renesmee, everything will be perfect," My mom said brushing my hair back

**A/N: This will only be two chapters long, I may go for three, but no more than that. I thought I might have a new type of story rather than the Bella/Edward stories which could go on forever. Enjoy…**

"Renesmee, everything will be perfect," My mom said brushing my hair back. I loved my mom, she was like me, but I thought she was prettier. She disagrees.

"Mom, you never did tell me the story of how you met dad," I giggled. Every time I asked for the story she always said,

"Another time, Ness,"

"But… mom!" I protested. I started to whine, when she lifted my chin with her finger.

"Okay, just because it's your birthday…" She smiled brightly before sitting me on the couch next to her. My dad appeared out of the corner. He walked over to my mom, gazing at her, which seemed like a very intimate moment. I cleared my throat and they both chuckled.

"I was just going to tell Ness how we met, Edward," My dad looked at me, eyes sparkling.

"I love this story," he teased and sat on the floor near our feet. Over the next hour my mom told me a story about a young, unpredictable Bella, and a handsome, mysterious vampire. Their love story was so sweet, so romantic, and passionate that I was eager to hear the rest when she paused.

"The rest is for another time," She winked at my dad, and swiftly got of the couch. I huffed. It wasn't fair, there story was so perfect, out of a fairytale book, it seemed. I wanted a fairy tale love story too. I had my eye on a guy though. He's been with me for as long as I remember, my Jacob. I've always thought, by the way he looked at me, that he may like me too. But I couldn't be sure. I wish I had my father's gift. I sighed when Auntie Alice came storming into the room.

"Nessie! Look at you! Did Bella dress you?" She mumbled a few things under her breath. "Come with me…" Uh oh.

What felt like two days later, I was finally dressed. Alice had forced me into a frilly deep blue dress, off the shoulders, too formal for my liking.

"Alice…" I whined. She chuckled.

"Like mother, like daughter." she said as she tucked a blue flower into my hair.

"Really, Nessie, wait till Bella sees this dress!" I laughed again, I felt like I was missing an inside joke. After putting on matching shoes with ribbons to hold them in place, I was ready. I walked out of my room as my mom gracefully walked up the stairs. I sighed; I wondered if my mom had always been this grateful.

She saw me and froze. She was staring at me and my dress repeatedly. My dad quickly appeared behind her, and smiled. They were both silent, my mom gawking at me.

"Um, do I look that bad?" I asked, looking to my dad for an answer because it seemed my mom would never speak again. The next thing I knew I was being hugged by my mom.

"Thanks Alice," she whispered. I was very confused. I looked to my dad again for an explanation.

"Your mother's prom dress," he explained, still smiling. Oh. I smiled, and quietly thanked Alice in my head for saving the dress. It seemed to make my mom extremely happy. She glided over to my dad and they kissed for longer than I could bear. I wrinkled my nose and tried to look away.

"Mom, dad, get a room!" I yelled.

"Do you know of any?" My dad winked at me. I giggled again when I heard grandma Esme from downstairs. I also smelled strawberries.

"Nessie, come downstairs, your cake is finished!" she said from the kitchen.

I flew down the stairs eager to see my cake.

"You look beautiful, dear," she said smiling before showing me the cake. It was three layers, white, with red frosting. Sixteen candles perched on top on the cake. Three red roses, made from strawberries, were situated at the top of the cake.

"Thank you, Esme" I said, pulling her into a hug. The next event happened in slow motion, yet so fast I couldn't even blink.

"CAKE!" I heard Uncle Emmet yell from upstairs. Followed by an irritated Rosalie.

"Slow down, you oaf!" she said while chased after him. Emmet bounded towards the kitchen, and tripped on the broom Esme must have left by accident. He flew forwards crashing the table, along with the beautiful cake on top.

I blinked, _that did not just happen_. I heard Rosalie mumble a string of profanities under her breath. Emmet got up, face full of cake and looked at me.

"Yum?" He said, holding his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet like a child.

"Uncle Em…" I tried to put how I was feeling into words. Instead Rosalie picked him up by the ear and led him upstairs. He yelped all the way upstairs and once at the top he apologized loud enough so I could hear. I sighed. This would be a long day, a very long day…


	2. The Dance

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. I seemed to receive a disapointing amount of reviews compared to the alerts for this story. It'll only take a minute of your time, and I could sure use the feedback. Please and thank you! Oh, and if time permits, I may put the links for pictures of the dresses on my page soon. Enjoy...

* * *

Emmett headed down the stairs after a few minutes, rubbing his arms, frowning. I still couldn't believe he would ruin the cake Esme worked so hard to make. I turned away from him, not wanting to talk to him.

"Ness, I am _so _sorry… It's just that, it smelled so good, I just wanted to see, I wasn't going to eat it, I cant anyways," He winked at me. I tried not to laugh, my silent treatment _will _work. To not be rude, I would 'show' him how I was feeling instead of breaking my silence. I firmly place my hand against his cheek. He frowned hearing my thoughts. He pulled away and headed out the door.

I hopped he wasn't upset. I wasn't really mad at him. It's hard to be mad at Emmett; he acts more like a little brother than an uncle. I glanced up at the clock.

"Were going to be late for the dance, folks," I called. They would hear me. Mom came running down the stairs and stopped inches from my face. She was wearing a strapless, classic white dress. It clung to all her curves and flared out after the waist. Behind her came my dad, wearing a black suit, the usual. At school, I couldn't call them mom and dad. They were my 'cousins'. I called them Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice came flying down the stairs next, wearing a turquoise strapless dress that reached a bit above her knees. The bottom of the dress was ruffled. Rosalie was right behind, looking stunning, as always. Her dress reached a few inches past her knee, the dress was a classic white except for the embroidered black bodice. Jasper and Emmett came behind them wearing suits similar to my dad's. Except, they all didnt have a coat on top, just black dress pants and white button up shirts, with the first few buttons open.

"All right, let's go!" Alice called. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett took Rose's convertible. I, however, got to sit with my mom and dad in the Volvo. I liked the Volvo, it was plain, but I had grown to love it as much as my dad did.

I got into the car and stared out the window. As always, I would be the odd one out. I would be the one hovering through the gym, watching my family dance. I sighed.

"Nessie, don't worry, honey, you'll have fun, I promise." He turned around to wink at me. Darn my father's mind reading. I looked back out the window to see we were already at the school.

We got out of our cars and headed towards the gym together. Like always, all eyes were on us. Noses pressed to the windows, full on ogling. Another reason I hated being the odd one out. I seemed to be a target for dance requests.

As soon as I stepped into the gym, I was immediately ambushed.

"Hey, Renesmee…" Michael said, leaning on the side of the door. Ugh.

"Hi," I said quickly, wanting to rejoin my family. Instead, he grabbed my wrist.

"Would you like to dance?" He said with a wink. I sighed.

"Um, not really…" I muttered. I didn't want to offend him. He pulled me closer wrapping an arm around my waist. I backed up a bit. I could easily rip his hand off if he didn't stop touching me.

"Please," he whispered in my ear. Before I could say another word, another husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Hello…" I immediately smiled at the voice, knowing who it was before having to turn around.

"I'm sorry…" He looked at the boy still holding on to my waist. "-Um, whoever you are… but she'll be dancing with me." The hold on my waist was replaced by Jacob's very temperate hand in its place. Once Mike had scrambled off, muttering to himself the whole, way, I turned around to face Jacob.

"Thanks," I blushed. I really wish I couldn't blush, just like the rest of my family.

"No problem" He winked at me. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand, waiting for my answer.

"Sure…" I took it without hesitation, and soon we were gliding across the dance floor like the rest of my family.

Who knows how much time had passed, I certainly wasn't keeping track. I couldn't seem to pull myself away from staring into his eyes. It could've been weeks, or maybe months, or _years_, for all I cared. I just wanted to stay here, _forever_.


End file.
